A Wrong Place, A Wrong Time
by LoveMeNow
Summary: Sequel to Love Sucks - Jamie the 2nd, daughter of Matt and Holly, finds her father's young friend odd. Even odder, his young friend's family. Something her father isn't telling her, something Gabrielle's not telling her, is something no human should know.
1. Prologue

_AN - _

_Sequel to 'Love Sucks'. Although it is, it's actually not all that necessary to read it beforehand. Everything will be explained once again in this novel.  
Please enjoy, read, review :)_

_LoveMeNow  
_

_

* * *

Prologue_

_And in the cold, you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough, because the tension's like a fire - All Time Low_

_Find me. Isn't that what you're supposed to do? _

_Find me. Where are you when I need you?_

_Protect me. Soothe the pain. _

_Save me. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you at least try? _

I writhe in agony, in pure pain. I scream in the silence, in a voice no one hears.

The torture. Hell.

I deserve it, do I?

My body jerks upwards. A sharp, excruciating pain jabs through my battered flesh. Another follows.

_Please, help me_.

All I see was darkness. All I smell was death. The smell of corpses, scattered carelessly around the room. Soon, I would become one of them. I would rot, disappear from this world, as if I never existed.

My body clenches together. Like a magnet is thrown to my heart, everything pulls in, stretching, doing anything to connect with the magnet. It feels like a boulder inside of me, weighing me down, but I don't try to fight it. I can't.

I'm useless. I'm useless with information no human should know.

It was her. Her all along. In and out she comes. In and out she goes. The way father looked at her. I know now. It's no coincidence.

_Just kill me_.

I can't, I can't handle it anymore. I feel myself drifting away. He wouldn't let me, would he? But he's not here, is he?

I feel my body tremble. Spasms attack me like hot, prodding needles. My head buzzes with the electrical fuses. I wonder if this is like being electrocuted.

It's not. This is much worse.

Never ending.

I would rather have my limbs chopped off, one by one, than this. I would rather jump in burning acid, than this.

I'm dying, and I'm playing a game of 'Would you rather'.

Agony strengthens. It strengthens as my hope dies, slowly. I can't wait for him anymore. I can't do this anymore.

_I give up_.

No, I can't. My life. What will happen to it?

I have to live. I have to.

I'm being choked. The air in my lungs disappear. I gasp in desperate need, but nothing comes. My throat closes up. My lungs stop moving. I feel my senses fading. I feel the end sneaking closer.

"Keep her alive."

_No, please no. Kill me, please. _

"But sir-"

"Keep her alive."

_Kill me, let me go. I'm begging you_.

"Yes sir."

"I want to see her in again in a few hours."

I wish I never lived. I wish I never existed. Maybe then, I wouldn't have to feel the pain. I wouldn't have the burden of being in love. I wouldn't have the knowledge that makes it a burden.

I love him, sure. But is he really worth all this?

Lying numb on the ground seems like heaven to a minute ago. The floor's cold, which seems to soothe the burning sensation in my chest. It feels hollow, and yet so full. I can't decide which was which.

Light blinds my eyes. They flutter open, in hope to find more than just another torture session.

It takes me a while to adjust, but I finally see the looming figure standing over me. My heart jumps in fear. It hasn't been a few hours yet. It hasn't, I'm sure.

"Jamie?" he says.

His voice. So familiar, but from where?

"Strange," he chuckles when I don't respond.

Strange, yes the world is. Things that shouldn't exist, exist. People who are supposed to be long gone, are still here. Will anything ever go back to the way it was?

"Jamie." It's not a question this time.

I feel myself drift away from the ground, my body still in the air. What he's doing, I don't care. Maybe he's helping me. Maybe he's finally ending my pain. Either way I'll be grateful. No more to lab rat. No more being a practice, being used for training.

"I won't hurt you," and I believe him.

His figure looms over me, casting a tall shadow. I see hollow eyes, and I know, I somehow just know it's not the lights playing tricks on my eyes.

"Your pain will be over soon," he promises.

I don't believe him now.

_I've seen it before_.

Of course I have. It's been right in front of me the whole time.

I know what he's going to do. I still wait there patiently, ready, mentally prepared.

It doesn't help. It doesn't help when the searing hot pain comes anyway. It doesn't help when he leans down with his icy breath against my neck and whispers an apology that wasn't from the heart.

I let out an earsplitting scream and hopes someone will hear. Anyone.

_Please_.

Is this worse? No, but I won't allow him to. No, I won't.

Drifting.

Drifting some more.

"Be ready," he smirks before my system shuts down in defeat.


	2. Meet The 'Family'

_AN - _

_bookfreak201 - Thank you :) I definitely will try!  
*Ace* - Thanks! I hope so :D _

_LoveMeNow  
_

_

* * *

1 You know I'm going to find a time to catch your hand and make you stay - SafetySuit_  
Had it been five years yet? I wasn't sure. Last time... I was fourteen. This time, I was seventeen, almost eighteen, so obviously not yet five. Last time, there was a boy. Of course, there always is, but this boy was different. Oh so very different, but I just didn't know how he was so.  
Gabrielle was his name. I knew that because that's my dad's middle name. It was a unique name. I hadn't met a Gabrielle, other than him.  
_Gabrielle. _  
I don't know why I was so anxious to see his family and himself again. Could I call them a family? Jamie... Aunt Jamie, whatever, didn't seem old enough to be Gabe's mother, maybe aunt. Maybe he didn't have his real parents and Aunt Jamie adopted him. I never had the guts to talk to him, not really. They never stayed for long. I wished they would. It always took me a long time to warm up to people I hadn't seen in a while, and they just never stayed long enough. Maybe this time. Hopefully.  
A familiar silver car down the street and I jumped out of my seat, my heart thudding in surprise. They were early.  
"Holly hon," I heard dad call from downstairs, "Jamie's here."  
No, not me. Her. Aunt Jamie. I hated that my dad decided to name me after her. Sure she was pretty and nice and all, but I wanted to be me. Me, Jamie Angela Saw. JAS, most people called me, Jas. When I was old enough to learn Aunt Jamie's name, I almost immediately demanded everyone to call me anything but... that. I thought that since she wasn't going to change her name, I might as well. It worked, but I still responded to Jamie, even if it wasn't meant for me.  
"Jamie," dad yelled.  
I groaned. He, the only person who insisted on calling me Jamie, just couldn't settle with Jas.  
I trudged down the stairs, trying decide if I was excited of their arrival, or more terrified. As I said, they were different. Whether it was good or bad, I wasn't sure, but I wanted to find out.  
There at the door, the 'family' stood.  
I froze. Not because of the fact that Aunt Jamie and Uncle Val hadn't aged a single day. They looked only a few years older than me. No, I froze because of that one boy lingering at the back, emerald eyes darting around the room, feet shuffling uncomfortably in the situation, and the cutest, heart stopping smile, even if it was forced. He had a perfect dimple on either side, which by the way, I had a massive thing for. He, well, looked exactly like Uncle Val, but he had Aunt Jamie's green eyes. Although hers were, not so shiny.  
I think I stopped breathing for a second there. His eyes met mine and his smile widened. Maybe I had died. And I thought the fourteen year old Gabrielle was cute. Check out this hottie.  
No, he probably had a girlfriend though. Obviously. He probably got bombarded with clingy girls everyday. Or maybe he was gay.  
Oh please, not gay. All the good ones are gay, just please not Gabrielle.  
"Jas, do you remember Jamie?" Mom asked, nudging me forward.  
Aunt Jamie smiled. Dang, she was so young. It didn't even look like she had any surgery done or anything. She could literally pass as a uni student. How old was she anyway?  
"Hi," I managed meekly. I admit, I was very intimidated by this family. Perfect, they looked. God damn, anyone would be jealous of them. Everyone would be.  
"Hi Jas, it's been a while," Aunt Jamie beamed, pulling me into an unexpected hug.  
"Mm hmph," I mumbled into her hair. Geez, even her hair was perfect. They even had perfect Australian accents. They were pretty cute, especially on guys. Gabe. When I thought Australia, I thought hot Australian surfers, shaggy blonde hair, surfboards and sun kissed skin. Although Gabrielle was only one of those three things, he definitely trumped all of Australia put together.  
"You remember Val, and Gabe?" _Gabe_. Of course I did.  
"Yeah," I nodded, "hi."  
_Hi? _Was that the best I could come up with? Welcome, maybe? No, that would just sound stupid.  
"Hello Jas," Val smiled. Well they're a smiley family, but the way he said it, it was weird. He spoke like he was a thousand years old, instead of 25, or however old he was. If my friends met him, he'd be definitely considered a dilf. He might be in my eyes, if I hadn't met Gabrielle.  
"Matt, thank you again, I really appreciate it you letting us stay here," Jamie said, her eyes scanning the house.  
Oh shit. They're staying. With us. For... a while.  
Dad flushed a little pink. I don't know why, but it kind of disturbed me. It was like she had this spell over him, and it just wasn't right. Dad was devoted to mom, not... her.  
"It's no problem, come on in. We've got lots to catch up on."  
As he walked passed, Gabe shot me a small appreciative smile. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped that time. He was too good to be true, no kidding.  
I followed after them, finding it hard to keep up with their pace. I wasn't short or anything, but they just walked too damn fast. Maybe it was another one of those perfect things.  
"Jamie, hon, will you please show Gabe around the house?" dad asked, meaning 'just leave the adults to talk please'.  
"Uh, sure?" I looked over to Gabe. He just simply shrugged and started walking towards me. Did I mention he had a sexy swagger? Well, yes he did.  
"This is the living room and kitchen, of course," I muttered.  
Dad shot me a warning look as Gabe smirked.  
"Geez, okay," I turned around and lead him upstairs.  
"You don't have to, you know." he said when we were out of the adult's hearing. "I remember your house."  
_His voice._ To die for.  
"Well, there've been changes..." I began, realizing that if there'd been any changes, it wouldn't effect him at all.  
"Like..." he raised his eyebrows, as if he was testing me.  
"Uh, we... I got a new bed?" I tried feebly, walking backwards up the stairs so I could see his expression.  
"Are you suggesting some-"  
"No!" I exclaimed before he could say anymore and because I was in such a haste to erase that thought from his mind, I lost my footing and tripped back.  
"Woah," Gabe gripped onto my arms, refraining me from hitting the sharp edges of the wooden stairs.  
My heart was leaping ten thousand miles per hour. Not only because of the shock of the almost fall, but because of his warm hands, wrapped around my arms. I stared up at him, wondering what I was feeling.  
"You alright?" he asked, pulling me back up.  
"Uh... yeah," I said shakily.  
I turned away so he couldn't see the soft blush forming on my cheeks, but I had a feeling he could already tell.  
"So, um, how long are you staying?" I queried, in desperate need of a new conversation.  
"Maybe for two, three months?"  
The whole winter. The _whole_ winter. I wasn't sure if I felt happy about it or not. For that matter, I wasn't sure about a lot of things when it came to him.  
"Oh," I nodded, leading him to the upstairs bathroom first.  
He seemed to take my short answer as annoyance and said, "If you prefer us to leave earlier, it's okay."  
"What?" I exclaimed, turning to him in shock. No, don't leave! "No! I- what? No, no, stay as long as you want. I'd prefer you stay longer!"  
"You'd prefer..."  
"No!" I almost shouted. Damn it! He just seemed to misinterpret everything I said. "Just... don't worry. Just forget I said anything. I'm making a complete fool out of myself."  
And then the realization hit me. He _knew_ what I was talking about, but he just wanted to make a fool out of me. He knew!  
"No, you're not," he shook his head assuringly, but there was an amused smile plastered on his face.  
I couldn't help but to glare at him and turn away, beckoning to the bathroom, "That's the bathroom, if you can't tell."  
He was silent for a moment, but I didn't look to see what his expression was. Maybe I offended him. Remorse filled me in that quick silence. I really shouldn't have glared at him.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you," he said after a while.  
"No," I shook my head and turned back to him, "I'm sorry if I offended _you_."  
"How so?" he cocked an eyebrow, which by the way was very sexy. I'm sure it wasn't just a coincidence that my heart skipped a beat.  
But there, he did it again. Did I really have to explain myself over everything? I was sure he liked to watch me stumble over every other sentence. That was the reason he questioned every word I spoke.  
My escape route?  
"Parent's bedroom, my bedroom, TV room, Jackson's old room, now another guest room, and that's upstairs," I concluded my little tour for him.  
Yep, I ignored the question to save myself more embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry," Gabe frowned again, "we must've gotten off on a bad start. I'm Gabrielle Tyler Lemming and I'll be staying at your house for the winter." He held out his hand and an uncertain smile was drawing out across his lips.  
"Jamie Angela Saw?" I tried, shaking his warm hand, feeling the smoothness of his skin. It was kind of nice. "But please call me Jas."  
"Call me Gabe," he replied.  
We shared a smile and I let out a comfortable laugh. He was easy to talk to, Gabe, well when he wasn't twisting my words into something completely different. That was definitely good in a guy, easy to talk to. Not that I was looking for anything in him. It was different, because from almost four years ago, I thought he was the silent, brooding type of guys. Perhaps that was just a stage, or maybe it was because we didn't speak a single word during that time. Kind of sad actually. Maybe he was a really carefree, loving boy. Maybe. I'd never know.


	3. Shopping

_AN -_

_Really sorry about the late update. School holidays just started, so updates will be more frequent now :D  
_

_Nikki - Thank you :) I'm excited too!! They are, aren't they? ;)  
bookfreak201 - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so far!  
_

_LoveMeNow  
_

_

* * *

__2. How come the only way to know how high you get me, is to see how far I fall - John Mayer_  
I couldn't even take a step without being overly self conscious about how I looked. I mean, who could blame me? There was a damn fine boy staying in Jackson's old room. I didn't want to appear as the complete slob I usually was, but I didn't want to seem like a try hard. Gabe was probably used to very carefree Australian girls who always knew the right things to say, instead of a stammering girl who could never get her point across.  
But, why should I care what he thinks about the way I lived? Sure it's polite to be neater, cleaner for the sake of being a good hostess, but I didn't have to completely alter my ways for him. It's not like I was trying to impress him or anything.  
Fine, that's a horrid lie. Although it's a hopeless case, he almost most definitely had a girlfriend in Australia. A damn lucky one in his case. She was probably nicely tanned, blonde, thick wavy hair, big blue eyes, and the perfectly toned body. Although I can't say I'm pasty white, but probably compared to his girlfriend, I'm translucent.  
He mightn't have a girlfriend though. Maybe that's why he came in the first place, so he could forget about his ex. What if I turned out to just be simply a rebound?  
As usual, I was over thinking everything to the point that I was making assumptions that could probably label me as a 'freak'. I won't deny that I am, but it's not the best of all compliments.  
So Gabe didn't have school, obviously, but that lucky bastard. He could relax and hang around the house for the duration of the time. Although Christmas's soon, as well as New Year's. Then 3rd term would start.  
The Lemming's didn't have dinner with us last night. I wasn't sure where they went, but I was definitely curious. I didn't bother to ask dad, in case I came off desperate to see Gabe.  
Not that I was.  
It was a Sunday, so no school for me, thank God.  
Maybe I'd spend some time with Gabe.  
Use his excuse of being new to show him around?  
No, stupid.  
Nevertheless, I stood in my walk in wardrobe, in the exact same position for half an hour, just staring at my, what seemed to be, a minute selection of clothes. So perhaps I was a little spoilt, as considered by some of my peers, but when a damsel was in distress, she was in distress.  
Maybe I was overreacting, once again. I couldn't compare myself with a damsel in distress. I could compare myself with a girl in desperate need of a suitable outfit to wear. That would work.  
It was a cold day out. I had to consider that firstly. Secondly, I could not just slack on some sweats, as much as I longed for the cottony softness of fluff.  
Jeans... suitable.  
Out of my five pairs of jeans, I chose the simplest. The one without the scruffy fashioned cuts or flaring out circles.  
Skinny.  
Funny how a year ago, I had sworn to my friends that I would never, ever, touch a pair of them, but now it's the only pair I'll wear.  
A knock shocked me out of my dilemma. Immediately, my hands flew up to cover my chest, despite the fact I had my bra on.  
"Yeah?" I called out shakily when the door didn't open.  
"Are you coming with us to the mall Jas?" mum asked through the wall.  
"Sure," I replied, letting out a breath of relief when it wasn't Gabe.  
"Be down in 10 then."  
I flipped out and thrust my legs into the jeans, desperate for a top to wear.  
Anything. Seriously anything will do.  
And yet, I seemed to reject every clothing in sight.  
My Abercrombie jumper came to my rescue. No one could go wrong with Abercrombie and Finch.  
I wore a simple black singlet under it, thinking that I wouldn't take the jumper off anyway, so it really didn't matter what was underneath.  
My hair was a mess, like always. I ran a brush through it, only to be stopped by the numerous amount of knots in my hair.  
"JAMIE!" Dad yelled from downstairs.  
Was it not obvious that he was calling for me?  
Giving up on my hair, I rushed downstairs, sliding my phone in my pocket as I left my room.  
"Morning," I managed to say bashfully as the four adults, plus Gabe, watched me descend down the stairs.  
"Morning Jas," Gabe grinned, and I swear my heart started doing flips.  
I could see the others smile at us, almost dismissing it as young love. Love, not so much. Maybe just a crush. I couldn't deny that I had developing crush on Gabe, but who wouldn't, being the guy he was.  
"C'mon, let's get it going you teenagers," Mom ushered with a teasing smile.  
Gabe just let out a nervous chuckle, whereas I was pretty much burning up. My cheeks were like on fire, and I was thankful that I didn't have time to tie my hair up. I let the dark curtain fall between us, glancing at Gabe through the gaps.  
The drive was pretty much silent. It felt silent to me, and yet, the chattery voices of Jamie, Val, and Dad, didn't seem to stop. Mom would contribute now and then, but she would just listen to what they were saying. I didn't bother to listen, knowing that I wouldn't understand a single word.  
I sat at the very back with Gabe. It was supposed to be an eight seater car, but each couple sat in a row.  
_Couple._  
My phone vibrated, saving me from the awkward silence in the back row. I fished it out of my pocket and read through the text.  
_Hey Jas, busy today? Couple of us were just gonna hit the park - sam_  
How I wish I could join them...  
_Going to the mall with guests... sorry, next time then? jas_  
_The hot guy from 3 years ago?! Bet he's delicious now ;) sam_  
_Eww, sam! Get it out of your mind. He's my dad's friend's son! jas_  
_That's a problem because... ? samilicious_  
_Whatever, go find Wyatt to eat ;) jas_  
_Nice try... So when am I meeting this guest? sam_  
_Have fuuuuuun, don't do anything I wouldn't do!! -jas :D_  
_I shut the phone in a rush, fearing that Gabe might've caught eve_n a letter I'd typed.  
He was smiling.  
That's a bad sign.  
My phone buzzed again, but I just ignored it, knowing it would be Sam pestering me to meet Gabe.

_Damn it._  
Now I was never going to get that image out of my mind.  
Gabe, _shirtless._  
I seriously lost it. My mind was going crazy.  
It was an accident, I swear. The curtains moved, just slightly, revealing his perfectly tanned body, hard six pack abs.  
I turned away as soon as I swear, my face probably as red as tomato. Honestly, I couldn't help but to think of Gabe in very inappropriate ways.  
It was pure lust, honestly. Any girl would die to be with him, kiss him.  
There, I was going too far again.  
I didn't buy anything, because the shopping trip was really only intended for the Lemmings, but mom managed to sneak in some jewelry as well.  
"Jas, you sure you don't want anything?" she asked for the fiftieth time, putting another pair of earrings on the counter.  
"Mmhm," I nodded, still feeling the blush on my cheeks.  
"So, what do you think?" Gabe came out with the tight fitting black shirt that complimented the body I'd seen earlier nicely.  
I swear my face went ten degrees hotter.  
"Perfect," mom beamed.  
"Gabe, I think you should lay off the black," Jamie teased, fixing his collar for him.  
"Sorry, your style must've rubbed off on me," he rolled his eyes and smoothed down the shirt.  
I gulped when the outline of his abs appeared where the material flattened against his stomach. I had a really bad feeling that if I'd stayed any longer I would attack him.  
"Jas?"  
Did he really have to ask?  
He had that highly amused expression on his face that made me want to crawl in a hole and rot, slowly. I didn't deserve to have this God living in my house. I didn't even deserve to look at him.  
"It looks... great." I might as well have insulted him instead and it would've come off as a better compliment.  
Great? Seriously?  
"Gabe, that's fabulous. You must let us get it for you," mom beamed.  
Kay, maybe that was a little much for me to hear, coming from my mom, but I couldn't blame her. Even the guy behind the clothes rack was staring a little enviously at Gabe. I mean, even the old sales assistant was appreciatively checking him out.  
I was actually thankful that he wasn't going to go to school with me. I couldn't imagine the swarms of girls that would surround him day after day. It would be a horror to watch. And worst of all, I'd have to watch his endless hook ups with a heavy heart.  
But that wasn't going to happen.  
At least the going to school part.  
Well, at least I hope so...


End file.
